Vivi Nefeltari
Vivi Nefertari (ビビ・ネフェルタリ, Bibi Neferutari) is the princess of Alabasta. She is the daughter of Nebra and Titi. When her father is embroiled in a conspiracy, Vivi sets out and infiltrates the criminal organization: Baroque Works, led by one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Crocodile, and discovers their plot to overthrow the king and take over her country. She was, at first, one of the main antagonists of the Reverse Mountain Arc under the Baroque Works codename Ms. Wednesday (ミス・ウェンズデー, Misu Wenzudē), she meets the Straw Hats and Team Natsu while hunting a whale for food. But after her true identity was uncovered by Crocodile, she ended up traveling with Team Natsu and the Straw Hat Pirates for most of the Alabasta Saga after revealing herself to be a spy plotting against Baroque Works and her country's plight. After that, she join their them on various adventures while on the journey back to save her kingdom. Once Crocodile is defeated by Luffy and her country saved, she tearfully thanks and bids her friends farewell. She has not been featured in the main story since the Straw Hats and Team Natsu left Alabasta but has occasionally been shown to be keeping track of their progress. "I won't let you!" :—Vivi Nefertari. :IT'S NEFERTARI Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Caitlin Glass (English), Misa Watanabe (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography She found out Crocodile's plan and spied on his organization, Baroque Works. She had a codename: Ms. Wednesday. An excellent fighter, her skills made her one of the top agents! Appearance Vivi has long, wavy blue hair with two bang locks hanging down, one on either side of her head, which started out at about chin-length but were past her shoulders by her last appearance before the timeskip. She most often wears her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She has a less shaped, but very slender body, long thin legs and arms, but tends to wear less-revealing clothing than Nami and Robin do. Like Nami and Robin, she has been seen wearing high heels, for example white high heel boots, white high heel sandals, and blue wedges. Like most of the females in the series, she has a narrow waist and large breasts. A notable facet of her appearance is that when she was a member of Baroque Works, she seemed to have been drawn in a slightly different way. While playing the role of Ms. Wednesday, she looked older, and her facial features were much more angular. She wore her ponytail in a very high position until she was attacked by Ms. Valentine, where a few strands of her hair were slashed off with her hair bead. It was only after she allied herself with the Straw Hats and Team Natsu that she was drawn to look more like a teenage girl, with slightly bigger/rounder facial features and a less shapely body. This was more noticeable in the anime than the manga, as the animators drew her in such a different way that she could almost be mistaken for another character. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Though she is a princess, she rarely wore clothing that would suggest her royal status while traveling with the Straw Hats and Team Natsu, although she started to do so more regularly after her coming-of-age speech. Post-Timeskip On the cover of Chapter 640, Vivi was shown after the time-skip. She now wears her hair loose freely, down but held back by a clip, and it seems a bit shorter than before. Like most female characters since the timeskip, her body has matured, having larger breasts and her hourglass figure becoming more pronounced. * Hair Color: Light Blue * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Age: 16 (debut), 18 (after timeskip) * Birthday: February 2nd * Height: Not Known * Weight: 43.1 kg. (95 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery File:MsWendsday-Vivi.jpg|Vivi as Ms. Wednesday. File:Viviloosehair.jpg|Vivi's long hair loosened and unpulled. File:Loosehairvivifaults.jpg|Vivi'a face faults/ecpressions with loosened hair. File:Vivialabasta.png|Vivi's attire at Nanohana in the Alabasta Arc. File:Vivi_alabasta2.png|Vivi's cloaked attire in the Alabasta Arc. File:Vivi_hooded.png|Vivi's cloaked attire while wearing a hood in the Alabasta Arc. File:Vivia.jpg|Vivi's outfit for an age ceremony. File:Vivi_Unlimited_Series.jpg|Vivi in the Unlimited series. File:Vivi_18.jpg|Vivi after the two year timeskip. Background Personality Vivi does not fit the stereotype of a needy and authoritative princess, never demanding any special attention or prioritizing herself above others. In fact, she usually puts the needs of others far above her own and is hesitant to rely on others or ask for help with her problems. In particular, she places an enormous value on the citizens of her country and the lives of her friends. Vivi's selfless nature could be seen especially when she asked the Straw Hats to make a detour to get medical help for Nami instead of continuing straight to Alabasta, even though she knew her country was in a state of emergency. She is also extremely brave and determined, going up against powerful enemies for her friends' sake even when clearly outmatched. Her selflessness and sense of responsibility push her to carry her country's burden. She is slow to anger and quick to forgive but fiercely loyal to her friends, her family, and her country. As a member of Alabasta's royal family, she loves her country and is willing to do anything to protect it, even infiltrating a vast criminal organization. She doesn't mind doing tasks that seem unsuitable for a princess, such as washing dishes. Vivi grew up knowing that she was responsible for the well-being of her country. As such, she developed a impressive skills as a diplomat. Even as a child, she understood what being a princess meant and acted with wisdom beyond her years: when slapped by Wapol, she apologized for being in his way and held back her tears until he was out of earshot, all for the sake of preventing an international incident. When they reached Drum Island, she was able to persuade Luffy to not attack the villagers and even put on a brave face after being shot in the arm. Her courage convinced the villagers to allow them into the village peacefully. During arguments, Vivi has a hard time coming up with insults and usually ends up saying something of little offense. She has a habit of giving people nicknames, calling Zolo "Mr. Bushido," for example. She also has a habit of biting her bottom lip when she is worried. Despite her kind and earnest nature, she can be deceptive when necessary. At age fourteen, she was able to infiltrate Baroque Works and, over the course of two years, quickly rose to frontier agent status without anybody realizing her true identity. A running gag throughout much of the Alabasta Arc was that Vivi constantly forgot to warn Team natsu and the Straw Hats about various dangers of the desert, such as giant scorpions and lizards, until after they appeared. Natsu, Luffy, Erza, Zolo, Gray and Sanji quickly dispatched any threatening creatures but berated her for her inability to remember such things beforehand. After the timeskip, it is shown that her time with the Straw Hats have changed her, as Vivi's adventurous side from her times as a pirate showed itself when she was about to head to Marie Jois for Reverie. She apparently misses her time on the sea, as she felt reminiscent from the breeze from the salty ocean. She even jumped down from the mast of the ship, worrying those around her who were not with her during her time as a pirate. Relationships Friends/Allies * Karoo * Chaka * Pell * Igaram * Kohza * Barbar Pirates ** Barbarossa ** Rasa * Camu * Scorpion ** Popo ** Chip ** Dip * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey ** Zolo Roronoa ** Nami ** Usopp ** Sanji Vinsmoke ** Chopper Tony Tony * Team Natsu ** Natsu Dragneel ** Happy ** Lucy Heartfilia ** Gray Fullbuster ** Erza Scarlet * Mr. 9 * Ms. Monday Family * Nebra Nefeltari (Father) * Titi Nefeltari (Mother; Deceased) Neutral * Robin Nico Rivals Enemies * Baroque Works ** Crocodile ** Mr. 7 ** Ms. Father's Day Abilities and Powers Vivi is extremely good at moving about undetected, having established herself as a single digit member of Baroque Works for two years before her identity was compromised and returned to Alabasta unnoticed by the citizens. As a princess, Vivi did not have much experience in battle. However, as a Baroque Works frontier agent, she and her partner surpassed three other pairs in skill. Vivi can also make use of Karoo in spite of his frequent incompetence. She was able to hold her own against a group of Billions, although she was eventually overwhelmed by their sheer numbers and had to be saved by Pell. On her own, she has surprising natural agility, often dodging attacks gracefully and almost mindlessly, often appearing surprised after it happens. Her instinct seems to be to tackle her opponent and hold them down, as seen during her confrontations with Luffy and Kohza. Vivi is resilient and able to endure a lot of pain, such as a bullet wound to the arm, and a skinned knee caused when she fell due to her wedges falling apart, slowing her down momentarily. Her feet are also tough enough that she can go barefoot with ease, as she was able to trek through Alubarna unhindered after her wedges fell apart, run across cobblestone streets without any visible pain, and stand perched steadily atop a narrow ledge on the city's clock tower, yet after all this she only suffered minor scrapes and tarnishes to her feet and needed no bandages on them afterwards. After the timeskip, Vivi has seemingly become much more physically agile and resilient, as evidenced by her deftly jumping from a crow's nest hundreds of feet high and landing in front of her father and guards with no ill effects. In terms of physical strength, she is highly outmatched by other members of the Straw Hat Pirates, influencing her decision to stay in Alabasta. This was made very evident when she witnessed Sanji kick a huge Banana Gator effortlessly and was petrified by the sheer insanity of accomplishing such a feat, making her see the gap in their strength and realize she would be unable to keep up with the crew, as well as her inability to inflict any lasting harm on Crocodile. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Her weapons of choice are her twirling "Peacock Slashers", which are small sharp jewels attached to her fingers by wires. She is left handed, but is capable of spinning the discs with both hands. Also, starting in the Alabasta arc, she starts using more long range Peacock String Slashers, which are strong enough to behead someone with a single slash. If her Peacock Slashers miss her target, as seen when she was fighting Ms. Father's Day and Mr. 7, she can also use a special backup move she has dubbed Run Back. This technique has been proven to be extremely powerful as she defeated two frontier agents of Baroque Works with it, but it could be said she just caught them off guard. Before joining the Straw Hats, one of her additional attacks was used on Zolo: Perfume Dance, in which she sprays Alabastan perfume (extremely pungent to those unused to it), immobilizing them in order to deliver a fatal attack. She and Mr. 9 once wielded bazookas in an attempt to kill Laboon. Before joining the Straw Hats, she had another additional attacks, first seen being used on Zolo: the Enchanting Vertigo Dance, in which she performs an hypnotic dance utilizing the concentric patterns on her outfit. The effect immobilizes her opponent and creates an opening for her final attack. In the anime (where the design of her outfit is altered), this attack is changed to the Perfume Dance and relies on a special perfume for effect. She and Mr. 9 briefly wielded bazookas during their attempt to kill Laboon. In one instance where Vivi was once seen comedically hit Natsu, Luffy, Erza, Zolo, Gray, and Sanji, she did so with a broom, after which she was never seen using again. Techniques Offensive * Peacock Slasher (クジャッキースラッシャー, Kujakkī Surasshā) :Aside from the normal Peacock Slashers, Vivi also has tucked away in her sleeves or in a belt form other Peacock Slashers tied into a long chain. In battle they form a quick and powerful alternative weapon for Vivi. * Peacock String Slasher (クジャッキーストリングスラッシャー, Kujakkī Sutoringu Surasshā): Vivi attacks in the same method as she does with her normal Peacock Slasher attack, but this time she uses two long chains made from her sharp peacock jewels which are apparently stronger than her standard slasher, while also having a longer range. She can use the String Slasher to whip and stab opponents as well as swinging it into a razor disk like her standard slashers. She can often be seen wearing her String Slasher as a belt when not in use. * Peacock String Slasher Runback (クジャッキーストリングスラッシャーランバック, Kujakkī Sutoringu Surasshā Raunbakku): First Vivi whips both slashers at different opponents as if she was trying to stab them, however she intentionally misses with both and when the enemy drops their guard she swings them around to hit her opponents in the back and knock them out. Supporting * Enchanting Vertigo Dance (魅惑のメマーイダンス, Miwaku no Memāi Danzu): Vivi dances, causing her opponent to become dizzy from the movement of the spirals on her dress. This leaves them open for more attacks. This is a manga only technique, since the spirals on her dress were replaced with stripes in the anime. * Perfume Dance (魅惑の香水ダンス, Miwaku no Kōsui Danzu): Vivi sprays special perfume in the air and dances to help spread the perfume. Anyone who breathes the perfume is unable to move temporarily and is helpless to defend from an attack of Vivi's Peacock Slashers. Used in the anime instead of Enchanting Vertigo Dance, as Vivi's clothes were changed in the anime. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past The Incredible Princess Vivi's past is first mentioned by Dalton in the Drum Island Arc. She was taken to the Council of Kings by her father and some of his attendants. During the meeting, Wapol had been upset by Cobra's words, and after the meeting, he "accidentally" slapped her. Despite this obvious attack, she stood tall and offered an apology for clumsily bumping into Wapol, impressing Dalton with her diplomatic spirit. Afterward, out of Wapol's sight, she cried about how much it had hurt. The Sand-Sand Clan Vivi and Kohza met for the first time eleven years ago. Kohza's father had paid the King a visit, but the boy felt that his father was not saying enough. After directly confronting the king, Kohza left the room in tears and almost immediately encountered young Vivi, who called him a crybaby. Thus a fight broke out between the two which rapidly transformed into friendship. Soon, Vivi appeared before her father and told him that she got into a fight but lost. Igaram was angry that Kohza hit the princess, and Toto begged the king to let him apologize by committing suicide, but Cobra told them to stay out of it, recognizing it as just a fight between children. Later, while covertly keeping an eye on Vivi, Igaram and Cobra remarked that she had made a friend. Kohza invited Vivi to fight him for the right to join his group. She fought him again and lost but ultimately gained his followers' respect and was declared the vice leader of the Sand-Sand Clan. For a long time, she and the others played together frequently, unaware that they were being followed and monitored by the overly cautious Igaram and Cobra. After joining the clan, Vivi became close to Kohza's family. When a group of kidnappers threatened Vivi, she was rescued by her friends. The Sand-Sand Clan was still fighting the kidnappers when a third one appeared, grabbing Vivi. She bit him and ran towards the ruins. Igaram and Cobra appeared after the children's defeat and inquired about what had happened, after which they went to help Vivi. At the ruins, the kidnappers were looking for Vivi and one found her. Kohza came from behind and hit him with a stick. The kidnapper and Kohza went at each other, but Kohza defeated him by hitting his head despite suffering a knife cut to his left eye. Just then, the other two kidnappers arrived and were about to fight Kohza when Igaram and Cobra knocked them out. Pell and Chaka defeated the rest of the kidnapping crew shortly thereafter. Soon afterward, Kohza left to help his father build a town at the oasis of Yuba. Upon his departure, Kohza told Vivi to become a great princess. At some point during Vivi's childhood, she tried to make fireworks out of gunpowder to commemorate the anniversary of Pell joining the guard. Pell slapped her and scolded her for trying something so dangerous, but told her that if any harm befell her, he would not know what to do. As a way to make up, he allowed her to ride on his back as he flew in falcon form and told her that he was always training in order to protect the kingdom. Baroque Works Conspiracy Many years later, Crocodile of the Seven Warlords of the Sea came to the country. A period of drought ensued, during which the entire country experienced a complete lack of rain, save for the city of Alubarna. Everyone thought the rain falling over the capital was a blessing of the King until some Boogie Powder was discovered on its way into the city. Later, more Dance Powder was found planted in the royal palace, framing the king as the culprit behind the drought. Many knew the King would never do this, but the findings were enough to instill doubt in many younger citizens. When the reputation of the King was sullied and a rebellion instigated, Vivi (along with Igaram, the Captain of the Royal Guard) infiltrated the criminal organization Baroque Works under an alias in order to discover the identity of the mastermind and ultimately prove the king's innocence. There, she discovered that the villain responsible for the chaos in her homeland was none other than Crocodile, a member of the Seven Warlords. Synopsis Reverse Mountain Arc Whale Hunting Battles Canon * Vivi vs. Kohza (twice) * Vivi (as Miss Wednesday), Mr. 8, Mr. 9, and Ms. Monday vs. Zolo Roronoa * Vivi and Usopp vs. Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine * Vivi and Nami vs. Ms. Valentine * Vivi and Pell vs. Ms. Sunday * Vivi vs. Crocodile * Vivi vs. Bananawani * Vivi and Carue vs. Mr. 2 Bon Clay * Vivi vs. Mr. 7 and Ms. Father's Day Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, when Vivi is still a member of Baroque Works, her top is different than that of the anime. The reason why the anime changed it is unknown, but it is most probably because of how the circles on her chest resemble nipples. This difference in the outfit caused one of her attacks, Enchanting Vertigo Dance, to change in the anime, as explained in the article Peacock Slashers. She does have her original outfit design in some other media formats, such as Treasure Battle! and the extended version of Movie 8. Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Vivi Nefeltari One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * Vivi has her own personal jolly roger. This was first seen on the hat she was wearing in Igaram's nightmare when he feared that Vivi would run off to become a pirate with the Straw Hats. * As of the 5th Japanese Fan Poll, Vivi is the 24th most popular character, making her the fifth most popular female of the series behind Perona, Robin Nico, Hancock Boa, and Nami. * The Mr. 9 pair had a "performing" theme, with dancing and acrobatics. * Despite her long absence from the series and her separation from ties to the Straw Hat crew, Vivi and Karoo have been featured on the cover pages of several chapters. * She is a playable but secret character in Fairy One Piece Tail: Mezase King of Pirates (with Igaram, Karoo, and Pell as support), Fairy One Piece Tail Grand Battle as secret character (played as Miss Wednesday), One Piece Grand Battle 2 as Vivi with Chaka and Pell as her support, Fairy One Piece Tail Grand Adventure (with Karoo as a support character in addition to Chaka and Pell), and Fairy One Piece Tail: Gear Spirit, with Karoo assisting with all of her super moves, Fairy One Piece Tail Unlimited Adventure and Fairy One Piece Tail Unlimited Cruise 2 as a character in vs. mode, and in Fairy One Piece Tail Gigant Battle 2. She is also a support character in Fairy One Piece Tail Gigant Battle. * Vivi is the first person that has an eyecatcher used during commercial breaks that is not part of the Straw Hat Pirates or Team Natsu, and the only one to have one during the first set of eyecatchers. * Vivi's image number is 5.5, her color is white (gold), her animal would be a dove/pigeon, her blood type is F (same as Luffy's), her favorite foods are curry and pudding, and her least favorite food is dried shredded squid. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Nobles Category:Royalty Category:Protagonists Category:Nefeltari Family Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Former Pirates Category:Baroque Works